1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by controlling the vehicle to operate with a constant power output.
2. Description of the Related Art
As time goes on, increased vehicle fuel efficiency (i.e., miles per gallon (mpg) or kilometers per liter) is becoming more desirable. Relatively high fuel efficiency is advantageous for several reasons. For example, improved fuel efficiency reduces pollutants output by the vehicle in the form of exhaust. Similarly, improved fuel efficiency reduces a total cost of driving the vehicle because the vehicle will require less fuel per unit of distance traveled. This may be especially desirable during times in which oil prices are relatively high.
Various measures have been implemented in attempts to increase fuel efficiency. For example, hybrid vehicles are now being produced that function using both an engine and a motor-generator. The motor-generator may recapture energy at certain times, such as during vehicle braking and downhill coasting. The recaptured energy may be stored in a battery and later used by the motor-generator to provide additional propulsion power. Cruise control systems may further increase fuel efficiency as they cause the vehicle to remain at a relatively constant speed instead of being unnecessarily accelerated by the driver. However, competition between vehicle manufacturers and an increasing number of regulations are forcing manufacturers to continue to increase the fuel efficiency of their vehicles.
Accordingly, further improvements for increasing fuel efficiency of traditional and hybrid vehicles are desired.